ellieschatclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Survive and Thrive/Updates
This list counts all of the updates of the game Survive and Thrive. 1.0.0 (Release) Biomes and Generated Structures * 5 New Biomes: Forests, Caves, Deserts, Mushroom Caves, Ocean * Chests with random loot can be found around the world. * Abandoned Mineshafts can be found in Caves. * Giant Trees can be found in Forests. * Heart Crystals can be found in caves, they can extend your maximum HP. Creatures * 3 New Passive Creatures: Pigs, Bunnies, Chickens * 9 New Hostile Creatures: Zombies, Skeletons, Bats, Giant Worms, Flying Eyes, Vampires, Pirahnas, Slimes, Scorpions * 3 New NPCs: Brewer, Merchant, Doctor Events * During Rainstorms, Zombies rarely hold umbrellas and raincoats, and Slimes come out as well. * During Full Moons, two new enemies come out: Vampires and Flying Eyes. Blocks * Blocks: Dirt, Stone, Wood, Sand, Mud, Stone Bricks, Mushroom Blocks, Gold Bricks, Iron Ore, Copper Ore, Gold Ore, Crystals * Walls: Dirt Wall, Stone Wall, Wood Wall, Stone Brick Wall, Mushroom Wall, Gold Wall Furniture *6 New Crafting Stations: Workbench, Furnace, Anvil, Antenna, Loom, Brewing Pot *12 New Furnitures: Chair, Platforms, Table, Clock, Torch, Bed, Door, Chest, Item Frame, Mannequin, Rope, Safe Armor and Clothing * 6 Armor Types: Wood Amor, Iron Armor, Copper Armor, Gold Armor, Bone Armor, Crystal Armor * 3 Clothing Types: Gold Crown, Bucket, Raincoat Weapons and Tools * 6 New Swords: Wooden Sword, Iron Sword, Copper Sword, Golden Sword, Bone Breaker, Crystal Sword * 6 New Melee Weapons: Wooden Spear, Copper Spear, Iron Spear, Golden Spear, Neptune's Trident, Hammer of Thor * 7 New Ranged Weapons: Wooden Bow, Iron Bow, Copper Bow, Golden Bow, The Bowner, The Fallen Star, Hunting Rifle * 6 New Ammo Types: Wooden Arrows, Flaming Arrows, Crystal Arrows, Charged Arrows, Bullets, Crystal Bullets * 3 New Magic Weapons: Magic Wand, Crystal Staff, Crystal Curse * 5 New Pickaxes: Copper Pickaxe, Iron Pickaxe, Golden Pickaxe, Bone Pickaxe, Crystal Crusher * 5 New Axes: Copper Axe, Iron Axe, Golden Axe, Bone Axe, The Hamaxe * 5 New Hammers: Copper Hammer, Iron Hammer, Golden Hammer, Bone Hammer, The Hamaxe Potions and Consumables * 6 New Potions: Health, Mana, Defense, Swiftness, Fire Resistance, Waterbreathing * 3 New Consumables: Heart Crystals, Mana Stars, Bacon Misc. Items * 5 New Plants: Mushrooms, Glowing Mushrooms, Roses, Marigolds, Cacti * 2 New Seeds: Grass Seeds, Mushroom Grass Seeds * 8 New Materials: Fallen Stars, Lightning Bolts, Cobwebs, Cloth, Water Bucket, Lava Bucket, Stingers, Feathers Coins When killing mobs, you'll recieve coins, which you can use to buy stuff from NPCs, you can also sell things to get more coins. Your coins drop when you die. * Copper Coin * Silver Coin (=100 Copper Coins) * Gold Coin (=100 Silver Coins) 1.0.1 (Challenge Update) Biomes and Generated Structures * 1 New Biome: Spider Caves Creatures * 2 New Hostile Creatures: Spiders, Woody * 3 New Bosses: Spider Queen, Skeleton Warrior, Forest Guardian * 1 New NPC: Knight Armor and Clothing * 2 New Armor Type: Spider Armor, Warrior's Helmet Weapons and Tools * 2 New Melee Weapon: Spider Slayer, The Evergreen * 1 New Ranged Weapon: Webslinger * 1 New Magic Weapon: Pinegun * 1 New Pickaxe: Spider Pickaxe * 2 New Axes: Warrior's Axe, Spider Axe * 1 New Hammer: Spider Hammer Potions and Consumables * 3 New Boss Summons: Spider Crown, Warrior's Bone, Suspicious Acorn Misc. Items * 1 New Material: Spider Fangs Game Modes * Hardcore: Permanent Deaths * Expert Mode: Harder Difficulty 1.0.2 (Jungle Update) Biomes and Generated Structures * 1 New Biome: Jungles Creatures * 1 New Passive Creature: Monkeys * 4 New Hostile Creatures: Jaguars, Tiki Warriors, Tiki Sorcerers, Man Eating Plants * 1 New Boss: Tiki Totem * 1 New NPC: Witch Doctor Blocks * 1 New Block: Tiki Wood Armor and Clothing * 1 New Armor Type: Tiki Armor Weapons and Tools * 1 New Melee Weapon: Leaf Blade * 1 New Ranged Weapon: Blowpipe * 2 New Ammo Types: Blowdarts, Poisoned Darts Potions and Consumables * 1 New Consumable: Jungle Drum Misc. Items * 1 New Seed: Jungle Grass Seed 1.0.3 (Mounts and Pets Update) Creatures * 1 New NPC: Arabian Merchant Armor and Clothing * 1 New Clothing Type: Java Outfit Potions and Conumables * 2 New Mounts: Scorpion Fossil, Spider Donut * 2 New Pets: Cute Totem, Genie Lamp 1.0.4 (Shadow Biome Update) Biomes and Generated Structures * 1 New Biome: Shadow Biome Creatures * 4 New Hostile Creatures: Shadow Bunnies, Shadow Slimes, Shadow Stalkers, Shadow Vultures * 1 New Boss: Dark Phoenix Blocks * 2 New Blocks: Shadow Stone, Shadow Ore Armor and Clothing * 1 New Armor Type: Shadow Armor Weapons and Tools * 1 New Melee Weapon: Shadow Slasher * 1 New Ranged Weapon: Bow of Darkness * 2 New Magic Weapons: The Dark Flame, Shadow Staff Potions and Consumables * 1 New Consumable: Dark Feather Misc. Items * 1 New Seed: Shadow Grass Seeds * 2 New Materials: Shadow Shards, Souls of Darkness 1.0.5 (Hard Mode Update) Creatures * 3 New Hostile Creatures: Pirates, Parrots, Clowns * 3 New Bosses: Shadow Orb, Wacko the Clown, Tiger Shark * 1 New NPC: Mage Armor and Clothing * 1 New Armor Type: Phoenix Armor * 2 New Clothing Types: Captain Outfit, Clown Outfit Weapons and Tools * 1 New Melee Weapon: Tooth Spike * 2 New Ranged Weapons: Funlun Gun, Everdeen Bow Potions and Consumables * 2 New Consumable: Child's Drawing, Shark Bait Misc. Items * 1 New Material: Shark Tooth Category:Survive and Thrive Category:Thibo1102